


Life vs Death

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen, Poetry, a friend suggested i post it so i am, death vs life, i watched metalocalypse and decided to make this poem, i wrote it awhile ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has always been fighting against death, it's just the way it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life vs Death

You move quickly and fight valiantly, but he's got experience on his side.  
The one who wins is the one who already has blood on his blade.  
In a fight of life vs death things will always end the same.  
Battling time and time again, chess where the outcome is known.  
He fights this dirtier than you, it happens when this is your livelihood.  
Going at it liked caged animals with nothing left to lose  
Trust me he's got insanity crawling through his brain and nothing to fear.  
You got a world to lose, a life worked so hard towards.  
Losing your grasp on reality and slip into darkened fantasy.  
There is going to be more blood on his blade tonight.  
Just another pretty face, another gaping wound  
Death is going to win another fight.


End file.
